Steamy Intentions
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Sasuke is at one of Orochimaru's labs to recruit one of the greatest swordsmen to help in his search for his brother. Suigetsu, however, has other plans for the raven-haired boy. One-shot, yaoi, lemon... etc. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


**Steamy Intentions**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N ****This is a one-shot yaoi and a little bit like cross-dressing in the middle, but only like a paragraph is like that, don't worry you'll see what I mean. If you want it to be straight then say so, and I'll turn this into a two-shot where the next chapter will be a lemon but with Suigetsu as a girl). Warning: lemon (smut, boy x boy, everything that covers that area) and strong language.**

**I wrote this story ****on Monday 1****st**** then I gave up on in, though after a very weird but very funny conversation with my friend when we both talked about what we would do if we were both girls, cause we're both dudes (thanks for the convo mate XD), I was back into the mood for writing something sexy and seductive and that's what the majority of the first half is. Basically this is a fruity, juicy cocktail of sexy seduction and a lemon, so not like a Bloody Mary. Hope the cocktail analogy helped summarise this story. Anyways, here you go. **

Sasuke strode down the aisle of human-sized test tubes, emotionless and without care for all of Orochimaru's tests. The room was dark, the only light being the blue, eerie, watery glow of the hundreds of the human-sized tubes, all filled with transparent bubbling water. The room was vast as it stretched for nearly kilometre back. But Sasuke didn't care about any of this. What he came for was in one of the human-sized tubes, indifferent to all the others except for the pipes and tubes attached to its lid.

"So... with you being here I guess you defeated Orochimaru, right?"

"Yeah. More importantly I'm here to free you." He said as he sliced the test tube, letting out all the clear water from within it. As the water rushed onto the floor, a pale white-haired head and shoulder appeared.

"I'm finally out. Thanks, Sasuke."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said as he turned around, "Come with me. We're going to get Jugo from the northern hideout and Karin from the southern."

"Mmm." Suigetsu pondered, as his arms pushed his pale, dripping wet, naked body out of the puddle of water. "Do we have to?" He said as his feet finally got out of the water, or rather solidified. He stood, staring at Sasuke, who still looked indifferent and looked off into the distance, naked, his muscles glistening from the water, and his purple eyes filling with subtle lust.

"Come on." Sasuke said, walking back towards the entrance.

"What's with the hurry?" Suigetsu smiled, his shark-like teeth in full sight. "I don't think I'd like those two very much. I think it would be _much _better if it was just the two of us. Don't you?"

"We're going. Put some clothes on." Sasuke said, once again not at all changed or affected. Suddenly, though not to his surprise, Suigetsu, having liquefied, solidified just behind Sasuke. His wet, moist, bare body fully in contact with Sasuke's back.

"Let's get our relationship crystal clear, first. Okay?" He said, as he caressed and licked Sasuke's, now slightly blushing, cheeks, his right hand gently caressing Sasuke's robes off. He could feel the purple-eyed Suigetsu's cock, hard against his left buttock. "We're all alone, Sasuke. There's no need to hurry." He said, nibbling his ear with his shark-like teeth which Sasuke couldn't feel.

Suddenly, Sasuke swung his blade rapidly at Suigetsu, who had re-appeared just in front of him.

"Ooh, aggressive." He smiled, as he ferociously pushed the raven onto the puddle, so he could smother him with a long intensive kiss. Sasuke's determination to find his brother meant he fought against Suigetsu's extremely persuasive, moist tongue, dancing in his mouth.

"Stubborn as well, eh?" He said, biting his bottom with a suggestive look in his eyes. With rather outstanding speed, the purple-eyed boy pushed Sasuke with an aggressive pounce, him landing on the wet floor. "Sasuke's been a _bad_ boy, now hasn't he?" He said, now encroaching on all fours, like a tiger about to strike. His slim hips shaking his rounded behind with proviso and forte. He drew ever closer, slowly edging and almost dancing his way towards the silent, though visually complaining Sasuke. Suigetsu had now begun to caress the raven's smooth legs and had thrown away his sandals. He licked at each toe with a lustful smile.

"Get. The. FUCK. Off. Me."

"Wow, you really are determined aren't you?" he said, toying with the black robes bottom which was arbitrarily tied by the thick rope around his waist. "Oh well," he smiled, now approaching Sasuke's warm, sweating chest, "even _more_ fun." Each ridge, which lined the raven's rock hard abs, was explored thoroughly by the white, blue-lined haired boy, all the while seducing with lustful eye contact. His soft, velvety lips kissed those hard muscles, while his hand massaged Sasuke's nipples, which he would eventually get to bud and harden, along with other things.

"I won't repeat myself." Sasuke said, still calm and collected. "And just to make sure, I _am _straight."

"Shh..." replied Suigetsu, who was immediately kicked off, though uninjured. "Oh I love you hard-to-get silent types." In the blink of an eye, his naked self became that of a woman, of rounded breasts, of long hair and of seduction. He (she?) was now wearing a red, gold-lined dress with a similar style bikini. One her two middle fingers and two thumbs were little gong-like bells, which she clicked to the rhythm of a belly dance. Her soft, smooth arms wavered, elegantly in the air, like graceful waves or a sweet aroma, enticing and encircling.

"I'm sorry," Said the female Suigetsu with a suggestive purr, "Just think of me dancing in this tight dress. I'll dance for you all night long... in this hot steamy room." She said, gyrating her perfect bottom, seductively, like a professional belly dancer. Her arms encircled his neck, only to gracefully let go again, pulling him closer and closer. Her body shook and moved mystically and mysteriously, as though she were an exotic dancer, proficient in her style. Her shoulders moved smoothly like water, emphasizing and adding to the effect of her belly dancing. "Would you like that?" She said, now shaking her gorgeous, pale body.

"My. Your pathetic. This is worse than before." He said, uninterested, though Suigetsu could now see some twitching down in Sasuke's black robes.

"Oh really now." He said, now back into his original sexy though masculine form, smiling with his razor sharp teeth. He licked at his abdomen, re-moisturising the skin with very light and fragile kisses. He then blew on the moist stomach, making Sasuke inadvertently and minutely buck his hips forward.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, his seductress had noticed his body's unconscious lust. A little whine escape the boys pouting lips, in a sexy breath.

"Oh good boy..." he smiled, awarding the struggling raven with a teasing massage of his now budding nipples. Suigetsu, unnoticed, suddenly had an idea he wanted to try. He wanted to see how far he could push this gorgeous boy, playing the hard-to-get act. He bit on Sasuke's other, unmassaged nipple, his sharp teeth drastically reddening the now hard bud. The raven couldn't help but tilt his head backwards, which cause his body to arch momentarily.

"So..." smiled the teasing white-haired teen, "The great Sasuke Uchiha, the one who defeated Orochimaru, the last one of the distinguished Uchiha, is quite the masochist." He smiled evilly, his violet eyes undressing Sasuke.

"It's...it's cold!" He complaint, now no longer attempting to fight Suigetsu's strong hold, cheeks beginning to blush.

"Oh is it?" he teased sarcastically, "How about now?" he said, once again blowing on the wet patch on the pale-skinned teen's abdomen, making him, once again, cringe in arousal.

"S-stop i-it." Sasuke weakly commanded, his body taking over his senses, almost completely. "P-put some c-clothes on." He repeated, his lack of words leading him to repeat the last thing he said.

"Oh Sasuke," Suigetsu said, his hardened and moistened crotch, grinding heatedly against Sasuke's own.

"I s-said, stop!"

"Hush now... let me do all the work..." He stroked his way further up the heated Sasuke, until he reached his reddened nipples, of which he suckled on, his soaking tongue circling and trapping the twitching nipples. He quickly moved further up, almost itching to keep going. Soft, butterfly kisses were made all the way up his neck, red marks appearing and disappearing just as quickly, all the while his skilful legs were wrapping themselves around Sasuke's own.

"Hnn..." Sasuke couldn't help but let out a whispery eager moan.

A quick and sharply painful nip at the ear and that finally cracked him. A loud groan of yearning escaped Sasuke's soft, rosy lips. Suigetsu wasted no time in exploiting the arousing groan; his hips grinded even more against the raven's quickly hardening length, his hands draped loosely around his neck, and a passionate and fiery kiss to the lips. Sasuke's now free arms swathed and clung onto Suigetsu, his hips consciously and purposefully bucking.

Their velvety lips met in melting heat, their eyes at half-mast, fluttering. Sasuke's own soft lips, plump enough to simply nibble on. Their tongues danced the fiery hot Salsa, fiercely attacking each other, though Suigetsu's oddly tasting of sharp lemon, which Sasuke secretly sexy. Their holds became stronger, as their two frenzied bodies grew giddy with excitement, gaudy though quiet groans and moans were exchanged, as they kept rolling about the floor.

Their tongues embraced as they ruffled each other's hair, Sasuke's already dishevelled, frantically holding each other closer. Then Sasuke's dominating ego kicked in and their roles reversed. He was now on top, and ravaging Suigetsu, smothering him with hot, steamy kisses on the neck, and at his sensitive area, just behind his right ear. Their moist lips smothered each other, in a nearly eternal moment of bliss. After a while, however, they broke away for air. At this point Suigetsu, still flustered in the heat of the moment, began to slightly liquefy and sweat, especially under his armpits and on his bare, perfect chest. The raven-haired teen licked the sweat off with a lustful smile, nibbling Suigetsu's hard rosy nipples.

"Mmph..."

"I'm fine seducing you, thank you _very _much."

"Shut up and get on with it, stupid fuck face." Sasuke grumbled, still trying to play his silent and manly act.

"Now, now." Suigetsu warned with a shark-like grin, "Behave or I'll have to draw this out _even_ more." Sasuke only replied with an angry grunt.

Using the absurdly thick rope from Sasuke's robes, Suigetsu quickly tied him to a nearby pipe and simply stared at the delicious boy, struggling against the rope and annoyed at him simply staring.

"What the FUCK was that for? Un-fucking-tie me... Right now!" He said, cheeks and chest blustering a shiny red.

"You look so cute when you're annoyed." Suigetsu said, now returning to the hot guy in front of him. "C'mon... I can see it in your eyes... deep down you're loving this, aren't you?" He crouched in front of the tied up raven and stroked his subtle, though sweating muscles. "Where should I start?" he said torturously, just happening to look at Sasuke's already twitching hard, moist cock. He circled the head, collecting all of the pre-cum on his middle finger, and applied a bit of heated friction.

"Nnnn..." Sasuke said, while biting his bottom lip as his cock eagerly twitched for more.

Suigetsu licked his middle finger lavishly, turning Sasuke on even more. He licked the hypersensitive ring around the head, making sure to moisten it with excessive amounts of saliva. His fingers were lightly stroking the shaft, slowly moving up and down, up and down, while the other hand fondled his well shaven balls, one of his fingers stretching just barely enough to touch the tight, dripping hole, instead cosseting the perineum, the sensitive area between his balls and anus.

Sasuke, against the rope tying him down, arched his back slightly, just enough to elevate his hips. He squirmed cutely in pleasure, the sweat on his forehead sticking clumps of black, aromatic, velvety hair to it.

"God that's _so good_." He said fervently,

Suigetsu kissed frivolously at the raw 8 inches of heaven, sending jitters up and down the raven-haired boy's spine.

"I'm s-so c-close!" Sasuke had now broke free of the rope, though happily remained there.

"Not yet. A bit longer." He began to bob his head on the thick cock gently, only barely taking in the top of the head; he rolled the twitching head in a pool of saliva in his succulent mouth. Soon, however, he moved further and further downwards, until soon all 8 inches fit snugly into Suigetsu's wet mouth. Surprisingly, Sasuke couldn't feel his sharp teeth, only the pure bliss his seducer gave him. Sasuke's cock hit the back of his throat several times until finally he groaned, "I-I'm c-coming!" As he said this, he pulled Suigetsu's head unto his cock even more and rather than taking the blemished shaft out of his mouth, and allowing the boy to release on his face, Suigetsu, with no signs of choking, held his cock right where it was, held between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. A sea of warm, thick semen exploded in the white-haired boy's mouth. After rolling the warm semen and his saliva, along with Sasuke's tired out cock, he swallowed every single last, thick, drop of excess cum.

"Good boy." Suigetsu said, while wiping arbitral spots of white from his lips. He spat in his hand and once again, though more gently this time, stroked Sasuke's slowly softening erection.

"Losing interest already?" He said, mockingly disappointed.

"After coming like that, I can't help but feel a little bit... tired out."

"Sasuke. Do you really think that's going to be all?"

The last load of saliva turned out to be Suigetsu's preparations, he was lubing Sasuke's cock.

"I've been _dying_ for this forever! I hope your little Konoha friends, that you betrayed, prepared you for what's coming."

Now, on a serious note, "Never talk about that. Ever"

"Oh, touchy aren't we?" He mocked, "I guess that's normal for a guy who betrayed his own village and whose brother killed his whole clan."

"I swear to you. If you EVER talk about that again I will smash you extremely hard into the floor." Said a now angrily flustered Sasuke, his eyes wide and nearly overflowing with rage.

"What're you waiting for then?" Suigetsu replied, licking his lips in eager aspiration

The raven, using his anger, violently threw the white-haired boy onto the floor and smiled as his rage turned into arousal. Following this, he pounced on the extremely joyful Suigetsu, forcing their lips to collide. Their bare chests rubbed together, creating even more heat. Arms were constantly being flailed around each other, in desperate need of one another. Their hot, steamy bodies grounded and grounded against each other's. And, for a split second, when they broke apart for sheer air, their eyes stared into one another's, like two lovers after eloping, wild in a field somewhere, uncaring of the rest of the world, only that they were in love.

_Am I really about to do this? I mean the blowjob... the blowjob was AMAZING. But this..._

For a minute Sasuke stopped, confused and nervous all of a sudden his eager anger dissipating.

"C'mon Sasu, don't tell me you got the jitters now." Suigetsu said, urging the raven-haired boy back into his arms and back to their love making. "Your brother murdered everyone in your clan, you've coldly betrayed your village, which you've been a part of – for what? – the whole of your life? Don't tell me now you can't simply fuck me, you cowardly piece of sh-..."

Without warning, and with his confidence and passion back, Sasuke violently forced his, now fully erect, cock into Suigetsu's incredibly tight and wet anus. The sensations of Suigetsu's hot, tight muscles, wrapping and squeezing his cock was heavenly blissful. It was almost like he was milking Sasuke, pulling him even further in. Sasuke remained there, enlightened and admiring at this angelic sensation, still.

Suigetsu couldn't stand waiting any longer; he bucked his hips up and down, creating a maddeningly amazing feeling for Sasuke, the friction of the hot muscle against the moist cock. He leaned over as Suigetsu lifted his legs, making it easier to fuck him even harder, their chests once again stuck with sweat, their lips in passionate embrace. Placing both his hands on the boy's lanky hips, he pulled out just so that the tip of twitching cock was in him and then pushed back in with gusto. His thrusts met Suigetsu's bucks in perfect harmony, making both moan and groan in utter bliss, the heated moment immensely slurring and heating the animalistic grunts and seduced groans. There wasn't even any need for a supportive or urging foreplay, this was perfect. The moment was so heavenly that neither remembered, or cared for that matter, why they were there, they only focused on the unforgettable pleasure they both got. The sound of skin smacking together and the immense noises Suigetsu made reverberated in the room.

The room was poorly lit with an eerie green glow, though Sasuke could see enough of Suigetsu's tight, dripping hole and his own 8 inches, driving itself into the tight fit, that he couldn't give a crap.

Soon, Sasuke could feel a secondary torrent of semen coming, this one even greater and more orgasmic than the last, and could feel his cock harden and twitch frantically. Suigetsu noticed this and pushed Sasuke onto his back.

"W-what a-are you doing, dumb shit? I need to cum!"

"Making it last." He said, now sat on Sasuke's cock. He began slowly, bobbing up and down, grinding and tightening his hole as much as he possibly could.

"Nnngh-!" Sasuke moaned, feeling the hard squeezing,

Now in a better position, Suigetsu started to pump his own, slightly shorter cock. "Cum at the same time, 'k?"

The raven only nodded in reply.

Suigetsu's mass of pre-cum was slowly flowing onto Sasuke's abdomen, the delicious cum running down the ridges of his muscles. Sasuke sat up to kiss and caress the boy's chest, licking at the crown of the reddened rose bud, lightly biting on the sensitive nipple. Suigetsu moaned quietly as his joy heightened even more, his slow sensual groans like angelic songs to Sasuke.

The white-haired boy quickened his pace, soon essentially slamming his ripened, curvy bottom on Sasuke's blushed groin, holding the raven's head, the expression on Suigetsu's face entranced and bare except for the pinkish utter bliss in his drooling mouth and eyes. And then suddenly, mutually between them, they agreed.

Both lovers released a cascade of magnificent white cum instantaneously, Suigetsu's covering the rest of Sasuke's masculine chest and some splattering on his sexy, exhausted face. Sasuke's load happily coated Suigetsu's painful, burning hole, and some began to seep out and onto the base of Sasuke's rock-hard shaft. From sheer fatigue, Suigetsu collapsed onto Sasuke's cum-soaked chest, of which a sexy, salty, sweaty smell was given of off.

They quickly gave each other a short, out-of-breath kiss. "Ok," Sasuke admitted, "You were right, maybe there's no need for a rush." He said, continuing their kiss as they stood up, two immensely joyful lovers, beginning their long journey ahead. And as they were leaving Sasuke slapped his lover's scarlet butt and then pinching at the meaty muscle.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it****! Not much of an ending, but hope that was good enough for you guys. Reviews would be VERY nice, and I would love you all if you gave one, actually I already love you all cause you read it anyways, so thanks XD.**

**For any of you interested here's some of the songs that help me to get in the mood to write this one-shot: Like A G6 (Far East Movement), Ooh La La (Goldfrapp), Sentimental (Onili) and ironically Skinny Love (Bon Iver).**


End file.
